


Quiet afternoon

by a_loser_s_noodles



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bit of relatable comphet, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuyuka has a crush, lots of gay yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loser_s_noodles/pseuds/a_loser_s_noodles
Summary: It's impossibly hot in Liocott, and Fuyuka comes to understand what her feelings for Haruna actually are.
Relationships: Otonashi Haruna/Kudou Fuyuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Quiet afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Longing for Harufuyu content, and since there isn't any I will create it.

It’s two in the afternoon and Liocott is burning up in an unbearable heat. It’s impossible to practice outside, so all of Inazuma Japan is locked in their bedrooms, probably sleeping (although Fuyuka hears some footsteps and creaking doors that indicate there may be more going on upstairs). The managers just finished cleaning up the dining hall, Aki has fallen asleep on one of the tables, her head nested in her arms. Fuyuka absent-mindedly wipes the floor with a mop, although she realises that, given how grey the water in her bucket is, she’s probably getting it dirtier than it already is.

And then, there’s Haruna. With a level of energy Fuyuka just can’t understand, she fiercely takes the white plates and bowls out of the washing machine and runs around the kitchen to put them in the right cupboards. She’s pulled her hair into a tiny ponytail on the top of her head, her face is glowing with sweat, she’s panting, but she doesn’t seem to be slowing down. Fuyuka stares at her, utterly mesmerised.

After a few minutes, Haruna notices her and stops, looking puzzled.

“Fuyuppe, are you done?

\- Me? Oh, yeah, I am, sorry! Should I come help you?”

Haruna shakes her head. Then, with a wink and a gentle smile:

“I’m almost done anyway, you should rest. Thanks for helping out!”

Fuyuka tries to whisper “you’re welcome”, but her voice is so small Haruna doesn’t hear her and goes right back to work.

As she climbs the stairs, Fuyuka can’t stop thinking of the rosy colour of Haruna’s cheeks, the determined look on her face, and all of it while doing something as dull as ordering a kitchen. She’s that passionate when she does anything, actually. Fuyuka thinks of her, standing on the field, screaming into her megaphone. She thinks of her casually coming into a conversation between the team members like she knows as much about soccer as them – _because_ she does, Fuyuka corrects herself. Meanwhile, Fuyuka struggles to even raise her voice around the boys, they make her too uncomfortable. For some reason, Endou’s the only one who doesn’t intimidate her, and even then she feels tense around him, nothing like the quiet happiness she feels when she’s around Aki and, most of all, Haruna.

Earlier today, Fuyuka dropped a plate on the floor and Haruna instantly leapt to help her. Their hands brushed a few times, and Fuyuka felt something in her tummy, alongside the distinct feeling of her ears and cheeks instantly reddening. Haruna looked up at her and smiled, and Fuyuka could only answer with an awkward nod.

It’s not the first time she’s felt this way around Haruna. Many times, she’s found herself staring at her fellow manager, admiring the delicate way her hair flows and falls back on her shoulders when she jumps around, lost in the sparkle of her eyes when she ardently encourages the players. She doesn’t quite know what it is, and it’s beginning to bother her. She’s admired just about everything about Haruna since the day they met, and has been wanting to be friends ever since, could that be what she’s feeling?

When she reaches her room, she instantly heads for the shower. She immediately feels revived by the cold water splashing against her skin, and for a second she stops thinking about Haruna. Then it hits her that she could probably use some cold water too. Fuyuka quickly dries herself –she doesn’t even bother to dry her hair, which keeps dripping on the floor–, gets dressed and dampens a lilac towel with tap water.

When she comes back into the kitchen, she finds Haruna with her head buried in the fridge, probably looking for what to cook for dinner.

“Hey...

\- Oh, Fuyuppe, you’re back!”

Haruna quickly closes the fridge and comes to Fuyuka.

“I brought you a wet towel, I figured it’d make the heat more bearable.

\- Oh, thank you so much!”

Haruna grabs the towel from her hands. She seems to pause for a few seconds, then she leans over and kisses Fuyuka on the cheek.

Immediately, the now familiar feeling is back. It spreads throughout Fuyuka’s body, like it’s trying to lift it up into the sky. She still feels Haruna’s lips on her cheek, and she can’t move. She hears her own heartbeat pounding, and struggles to swallow her saliva.

Suddenly, she feels herself taken over by instinct. She kisses Haruna back –on the cheek, of course, although with Haruna’s surprised jump she actually manages to feel the corner of her lips.

Then she realises what she’s done. In an instant her whole body is burning up, and she struggles to find her words as she spits out a pitiful apology. How could she do this?! That’s not who she is, she’s always so proper and well-behaved!

Haruna doesn’t seem to be shocked, though. Her face displays only surprise, and then she smiles so tenderly Fuyuka feels dizzy. With a nod of her head, Haruna silently asks if she can put her hands on Fuyuka’s hips. Then she brings their bodies close together, and Fuyuka realises Haruna’s as hot as she is.

“Fuyuppe... would you like to kiss me for real?

\- Yes.”

Fuyuka is surprised by how strong-willed her voice is. Haruna moves one of her hands to the back of Fuyuka’s neck, her fingers playing with the wet, tangled hair. Fuyuka slightly tilts her head to the side, and then she closes her eyes and and leans over.

Haruna"s lips feels soft, softer than Fuyuka could ever envision. She completely loses herself, and for a second Haruna has to hold her so she doesn’t fall. Fuyuka’s arms are wrapped around Haruna’s body, so tight it feels like they can never be separated again. Haruna breaks the kiss to breathe, and presses her forehead against Fuyuka’s. They still have their eyes closed, enjoying the moment, feverishly panting. Then they kiss again. This time it’s more gentle and controlled, they know they’ll have more opportunities to enjoy everything about each other soon. Fuyuka traces the shape of Haruna’s jawline and clavicles with her fingers, she wants to know them so well she can picture them even when Haruna will be out of sight. Haruna squeezes her hair, and Fuyuka feels drops of cold water running down her back.

Their hands find each other, and when they finally break the moment and open their eyes, their fingers are tightly intertwined. None of them says anything, they just look at each other’s face and delight in the memory of the kiss and the perspective of everything that will happen in the future. All they know is they want to live this future together.


End file.
